


Hard Time Sleeping

by SkellyTelly



Series: [OLD] Polyruses Fics [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, non-canon polyruses, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellyTelly/pseuds/SkellyTelly
Summary: Prompt given by Autumn-m17 on Tumblr: "Pregnant Ash snuggling with Blue and baby dell?"





	Hard Time Sleeping

It was just so grand that Blue could just so easily get to sleep, and sleep he did while spooning Ash. Which Ash found himself strongly envious of as he could only wish to get to sleep without the little wriggling in that heavy abdomen of his.

 

After hearing a small snore come out of Blue, Ash was about ready to kick him off, how dare he be asleep so soon. He’s the one to impregnate him in the first place, he’s supposed to make sure this little squirt went to sleep too!

 

Ash could just feel his own frustrations begin to bubble up to the top, only to be stopped by hearing the jiggling of their doorknob, which managed to click open and ease open to let in the dim light from the hallway.

 

Through the darkness, little feet pitter pattered over to the bed, and Ash soon seeing the little drowsy face of Delia, who had managed to make their way from their bedroom to now Ash’s and Blue’s room.

 

“... I’m gonna guess you can’t sleep either?” Ash asked in a rather hushed voice, or at least what he deemed as “hushed”.

 

The toddler responded with a nod as they rubbed at their eye.

 

“... C’mon up.”

 

Delia grabbed the sheets and pulled themself up on top, scooting close to Ash and flopping down against him as he brought the blanket up and around them. Delia gave a little bit of shuffling, nearly kicking Ash in the gut once, but then settled into place, giving a little huff once satisfied.


End file.
